My Name is Misty Waterflower, This is My Story...
by Forbidden
Summary: THis is from MIsty's POV. She has been living in Cerulean for the longest time when her family has to move away. MIsty discovers that she loved Ash for the past year but Gary comes in and he likes Misty. Find out what will happen!
1. Sixth Grade

Sixth Grade  
  
A/N: This is from Misty's POV. In this chapter, Misty is talking about her sixth grade life, well some parts of it. The beginning talks about her summer and then ends up talking about her year in sixth grade. It starts out boring, it might end boring, but at least it's something to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Pokemon.  
  
I never actually thought I'd move away from Cerulean, it never occurred to me that my dad would lose his job. When sixth grade started, it wasn't all that bad, there was a guy named Ash Ketchum sitting across from me, he wasn't annoying until about a month later. We kicked each others feet then, it was funny sort of but then it became war. Then he had to change seats with someone later on in the year. After Winter Vacation, I started to have dreams about him, and I knew they were dreams meaning that I liked him but I always hid them away, it was the strangest person I would ever have a crush on. To help myself, I pretended to like my old crush, Richie. He was a funny guy but shorter than me, I liked him anyway. We finally graduated from Shelyn Elementary and started going to Alvarado Intermediate for summer school.  
  
In the middle of it, I discovered we were going to move but my dad wanted me to finish middle school anyway. I told my friends and they weren't too happy about it, actually in truth, they didn't seem to care. I invited as many as I could to my house for my own little going away party and only three came. On the day I was suppose to move, my best friend told me that Ash instant messaged her that day and asked when I was going to move, she asks why, and he says that he's my friend. I didn't really think of him as a friend but he has been nice to me lately on the internet since I told him I was moving. My friend has always been saying that he's the one whom my heart really loves, not Richie. I always smiled and giggled saying no because it's a sort of habit to do that.  
  
Richie was a cute kid and kinda short, but he was almost my height so that was ok. The only other problem, he's ten months younger than me. I'm pretty old for my grade so what can you do about it? He's the one that got me started on cussing, I never thought that I would. It was one day after school in fifth grade, I always stayed after school with him until he left just to hurt him bad. I always seemed to beat up the guys I liked. My sisters have always been trying to get me to be his girlfriend, but I was always shy, and it's not the kinda thing I would do. Then sixth grade came, and in about March, people started asking me if I liked Ash over and over again and I kept saying no because I didn't want to get embarrassed, and I honestly didn't know.  
  
In Outdoor Science School, I had a lot of fun. I was disappointed to discover that Richie wasn't in my naturalist group when hiking. I was more disappointed to find out Ash and his friends were in mine. I was most disappointed to find out that I wasn't in Richie's dancing group for that one night we were going to learn how to dance. Instead on that night, my group went to look for bats fly in the sky. It was really scary because we had to walk by ourselves for a short distance until we saw our naturalist. I was first to go because I was in the front of the line. When I sat by my naturalist in the end of the walk, I accidentally put my hand on a plant with little poky things, it stuck in my hand and was hard to get out. When the last person came, we headed back for the cabins and listened to some stories told by Amy, our special person who helped out with something I never figured out, she was just there to sing us songs good night.  
  
The next night was awesome! The dancing was really fun. The only disappointment was that I had to dance with Ash. It wasn't even a big disappointment either, the only worst part was that we had to hold hands for about three minutes. Then we had to switch partners and do the same thing. The next thing we did was the chicken dance and hokey pokey, it wasn't bad. Then was the bunny hop dance, I was behind my friend and then we did some disco. Last was the thing where you go under the stick without touching it. Then next day, we went to the waterfall. I was afraid of heights so from the beginning Ash has been teasing me. Then we went to the highest part where I took extremely long time, I slipped once and Ash asked if I was ok but I didn't answer. Even tough I didn't answer, it told me that Ash wasn't a bad guy.  
  
When we got to the waterfall, I got soaked. I didn't exactly dunk my entire in the waterfall, just my head, but I ended up wet before that. Ash pushed so I almost fell into the water, I pushed him so he had to step in the water, then he used his friend's little bottle and dunked a whole bunch of water on me. I was screaming and laughing at the same time. I couldn't believe he did that so I started to splash him with my hands since I had no bottle to fill water with. When we were walking back, I offered to carry about five backpacks and we were passing Richie's group when he called me a human backpack. I laughed a little but not as much as the waterfall incident.  
  
It was Friday, the time to go home. I sat by my friend and we started annoying everyone else (especially Ash) on the bus by singing songs we learned from Outdoor Science School. We sang SCAT, Black Oak Black Oak, and we tried to sing On The Loose but couldn't remember it. I started to get sleepy and that's when Ash started singing Wild Thing. I was telling him SHUTUP! But he wouldn't, he said that me and my friend started it and it got him into it. I kept telling him to shutup and finally gave up and went to sleep. I'm not sure but I think he stopped when he saw that I was sleeping. I wasn't really sleeping but closing my eyes.  
  
Time passed and the end of the school year came. On Monday, we got our yearbooks and I got some people to sign but my friend got over half of the signatures for me. Someone even put Misty is a Richie lover, I got mad and made him cross it out but not that well. When Ash asked me to sign his yearbook, I was surprised cause I thought we hated each other and we weren't going to sign but who cared. I asked him to sign mine after I signed his, and then when I looked at it, he drew a PIG! I wasn't exactly mad but I hit him anyway just for my horrible reputation. I laughed at the funny pig, it wasn't even an ugly one. He's always been good at drawing things, he always called me a pig! Even in front of the teacher once.  
  
Now when I remind him of that over the internet, he says I'm sorry. Well anyway, I graduated from sixth grade wearing one of those paper hats that look like you're about to graduate college. My class threw it into the air as soon as the bell rang and mine landed in someone's seat. I picked it up and went home that day not knowing what kind of summer was lying ahead, not to mention what kind of new life. My name is Misty Waterflower, this is my story… 


	2. Summer

Summer  
  
A/N: This is from Misty's POV. Now she is talking about her Summer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
There really wasn't much going on in my summer, not much that I remember anyway. So we got out of school, and my sisters got invited to their friend's birthday party/graduation from middle school party. I didn't want to get stuck with my parents so I went along. It wasn't very exciting except that when I got to play Dance Dance Revolution. That was the only part I liked. One of my sisters was never good at picking out presents and neither was I, but I gave her friend a stupid bracelet that didn't even fit her, a book I never got through the first twenty pages, and some other stuff I don't remember. The birthday girl was going to move so the house looked pretty empty, but that didn't matter, as long as I got to go to Alvarado. I knew there was a chance I was going to move to Goldenrod City but I didn't worry about that just yet.  
  
Sometime later, when summer school started, I was trying so hard to stop having that stupid crush on Richie, and I managed to almost start liking the person sitting next to me in Algebra, but that didn't really work. My feelings were fading off anyway, I never did my homework so it was easy to have free time. The middle of the summer school came and I was already making plenty of friends, what could possibly go wrong? But what I dreaded most came in the second to last week of summer school, I was going to move away, two hundred miles away to be more precise. Instead of moving to Goldenrod City, I was going to move to one of the Orange Islands, Mabel Island that is.  
  
Everything came so fast, it was like everything was passing by quickly on purpose just so I couldn't catch up, just so I couldn't prepare. I told my best friend, Silvia, and Ash and every other friend I had what was going to happen, but most of their replies hurt me like there was nothing wrong with not having me around anymore, it suddenly occurred to me that they didn't care what was going to happen to me, but what they were going to do without me, find other better friends? They didn't really care, I knew then who my real friends were, and there weren't many. I guess I should've known all along, and the real friends I didn't even consider as friends, I rejected almost all friendships offered to me in my life, even the ones who would have made them the most true. I wrote lots of letters to my best friend over the summer since I couldn't see her and calling her was just boring, she never replied. Over the summer, I went to the mall with her, we took pictures and it wasn't a bad picture, but I wasn't smiling, I never smile in pictures, either way, I didn't look bad. Now I smile less, I don't even smile at all sometimes.  
  
Towards the end of summer after summer school ended, I told some of the guys that I was moving, I hated most of them so most of them were like "YES!", or else they didn't care. There was really only one that cared, Ash. Richie didn't have internet so I was glad, I've stopped liking him. Ash was like, "Oh, that's sad, how come you're moving?" I don't think I ever told him. I would never have called Ash and told him cause that would make someone think I liked him or some stupid rumor would start spreading, but it didn't matter, I was moving after all. Besides, his mom always got him in trouble whenever me or a friend called him, she always said he wasn't home and the only time I got to talk to him was the first two times. But anyway, that was the beginning of our friendship, which would've been the opposite if I stayed.  
  
On the last entire weekend I was going to be in Cerulean, I invited as many friends as I could connect to (no boys allowed) but only three could come or else got my message in time. My sisters invited two total, one of mine had to leave early so there wasn't much fun. I was going to go crazy, I wasn't going to move! I couldn't move! I wasn't ready to move! Cerulean was my home, Cerulean is my home! How can I possibly leave? But anyway, at the party, it wasn't much fun. All we did was open presents for me from my friends, and look at pictures of Richie which they gave me, and be made fun of by my sisters. They really like to taunt me about my crush on Richie, it wasn't until I told Ash that I was moving that I realized I didn't care about Richie and he didn't care about me. Well, I had to leave for the Mabel Island in a week, my friends went home, and so time passed faster than ever and I had one day left in Cerulean. My name is Misty Waterflower, this is where it begins…  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's boring, I usually make most of my stories with talking but this one seems that it needs more feeling than dialect. The person who I've based this story on really only has one sister so note that ok? So that's why it's boring, it's based on a real person's feelings. 


	3. THe FIrst Day

Seventh Grade…The First Day  
  
A/N: Misty is finally in Mabel Island, It is still from her POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, well duh, I'm thirteen years old!  
  
It was finally time for me to go to this new home, I have to admit, I didn't like it. I still don't! When school started, I had to go to my cluster office and get my schedule, unfortunately, the computer thought I was an eighth grader and put me into eighth grade classes except for my mixed ones. I walked around to find my class using the map I got, this was the biggest middle school I've been to in all my life. First up were Language and then History. My first two classes made me embarrassed because everyone was looking at me. The girl next to me was a cheerleader and was a really short one too. Not to mention attitude problem! When the first period bell rang for us to go to our second class, I knew that I was in the same class as before but I didn't know it was everyone else's too except for the academic assistant's.  
  
Break came and I was planning to meet this eighth grade girl in front of the gym. She was new to this school too and found me in front of my first period class. When I got there, we ended up hanging out with some girls in her first two classes. My friend's name was Julie. She's very likable and is engaged to her 18 year old boyfriend. There were eight other girls we were hanging out with, all in eighth grade. I ended up just listening, they kept saying that we don't talk a lot but it's because we have nothing to say about their topics, usually about boys. They talked about the strangest subjects that day that I was so glad when the bell rang. I really wanted to go back to Cerulean, I missed it so much!  
  
I was put into Mrs. Cole's science class, room 103. She was talking about Neutrons and a whole bunch of stuff I didn't understand. Then she finally asked if we were all eighth graders, I raised my hand saying I was a seventh grader. It took her thirty minutes to finish her lesson on something before I finally moved to a seventh grade class, the worst science class ever! All the seventh and eighth graders hate this teacher because he never gives us homework like a normal science teacher and all we do is drawings, exams, quizzes on the same day we just learned the stuff on the quiz, vocabulary which we turned in after we finished definitions which we didn't even remember, watch a video and write twenty five names of animals in it or else ten facts, reading assignments that didn't help us at all, and whole bunch of other junk that was absolutely no use to our knowledge of science. I found out that there were a lot of preps in my science class and couldn't really care. That class was wild, I was sitting next to two jackasses who wouldn't stop bugging me. The bell rang and I was happy to leave.  
  
This was my elective class, choir. I would have taken band just to not waste the money spent on my clarinet but I always loved to sing. I'm a pretty good singer but it's stage fright that always gets to me, even when only three people are listening to me. With the choir group, it was no problem, it was the solos that got me. My choir was called the Treble Clef Chorale. We were the last choir period, second best in all three girl choirs, but only Concert Choir could sing with the Tenor Bass Chorale (the guys) since they're the best. The last is Soprano Alto Chorale, the last girl choir with the last place voices compared to Concert and Treble Clef. The good thing was that my group had the best looking uniform, navy blue dresses. We almost had to wear the red ones that are extremely ugly. Instead, the Soprano Alto got it, and Concert got black, the newest uniform design. We were the newest choir so it really wasn't fair, someone shouted new choir new dresses! I totally agreed, but she didn't buy it. Hey, at least we got the best uniform as I said before. We ended up spending the entire period doing that so it really wasn't much help.  
  
Lunch came, and we left the building. I went back to the place by the gym to meet the people I hung out with at break. I took out my bagel and started nibbling on it, I really didn't want anyone see me eating a bagel because it was a really ugly one, and the eighth grade girls looked like the kind of people who'd make fun of me, but I was hungry, the good thing is that they didn't make fun of me. I couldn't buy lunch because I didn't know where the cafeteria was, we're not even allowed to eat in the cafeteria. The only thing there was the main lunch line. Anyway, my new friends were very sharing, they share drinks, food, lots of things. They give out pictures to each other, and I recently took pictures in the summer, so I was planning to bring them to school and give them a picture with my friend, it had a blue background with the Chinese word love, and some bamboo behind. I got two pictures from the oldest girl there, they were kind of slutty but as long as they included me as one of them, I was fine with it.  
  
I wasn't all that happy to go to Algebra because math I my most disliked subject. I'd rather go to Alvarado even though it has better standards in academic than sports. This school supported sports more. So Alvarado work is harder, but when I reached my Algebra class, I almost completely fell asleep. We had homework on the first day of school on worksheets we weren't even allowed to crinkle up and throw away. We couldn't even write on it, we were only going to use it once. I was right in front of the teacher's desk, and I fell asleep trying to stay awake.  
  
I was glad that the period was over so I could finally go to PE. When I got there, I found out that my PE teacher is a very bullying and one of those that make fun of the students that push each other around, especially the girls. I was yelled at for not knowing where to sit. My schedule said he was a seventh and eighth grade teacher but my class was just eighth graders, I didn't tell him that I was in seventh grade because I didn't know until like a week later but I didn't care anymore. Only two students knew I was I seventh grade then and they didn't tell the teachers so I could stay. We didn't do anything that day but stay in the gym until school was over. We were waiting for our PE clothes. I had to go home and was glad about it. My name is Misty Waterflower, this is where it really starts…  
  
A/N: Flame me, go ahead, it doesn't matter to me, please check back again for this story if you're interested, I will try to continue as soon as possible, but I don't have much time so it'll take time. 


	4. Lonely September

Lonely September  
  
A/N: This is taking shorter time than I thought it would, Hopefully I will get to the next chapter soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
I was almost late to school, I can't believe how much traffic there is in here, that's why I'm going to start going to school through the high school which is strangely built next to the middle school. It seems Lily made the cheerleading squad, again. Cheerleading is like her strange little talent thing, I'm honestly not up to that kind of stuff. Daisy is in band, and it seems that the people here are very dense compared to her, she tutors seniors in class, I can't believe she's just a freshman. Violet is popular along with the other two, as usual, and she loves to be in drama, acting, doing all those movements, having leading roles in plays. They seem to like it here a lot, the only thing I really like is my elective, which is choir. Singing is one of my favorite things to do, but the songs so far really suck. I finally gave my friends those pictures of me, it looks like I'm going to be owing them a lot more pictures than I thought I would.  
  
My Algebra teacher says that she's going to buy some parakeets and keep them in class. It's the new definition of teacher's pet! That's funny, HAHA! Swimming has started, there are umm…a lot of different groups, seahorse, stingray, red, blue, silver, gold, junior nationals, and nationals. I was in blue, but I got a fast time for the one hundred yard freestyle (no it's not called front stroke) so I got moved to some group that swims between the silver and blue times. The coach is the same person so it really doesn't matter what we do.  
  
The first school dance was coming up and we had a science project due in three months. I really wanted to go to the dance but I didn't have my ID, you were required to have an ID just to go to the dance, so I didn't get to go. For my project, I picked the subject "How Does Soapy Water Affect Plant Growth?" I didn't work on it all month, I guess I'll have to start eventually, I've already started my hypothesis and stuff but then he doesn't collect that stuff anyways, what's the point? I am not the happiest person in the world yet, in fact, I'm sadder than before. I wrote Silvia lots of letters just like I did in the summer, still no reply. I decided to stop, it wasn't getting me anywhere. When I went to school by the gym, I'd always be waiting to see what new thing the people I hung out with were going to talk about, but it was the same thing everyday, guys, guys, guys. When I was alone with another person because everyone else wanted to go buy a snack, we wouldn't talk to each other, just stand there.  
  
They brought another seventh grader to join our group, she didn't act much differently than I did, and it wasn't much fun. The others kept saying to half of us that we don't talk enough, there's not much to talk about anyway. I don't get how they can stand being around each other, I mean they call each other names, and then they smile, they scream in each others' face and then smile, they pretend to start an argument and then they smile, it seems that they have no life of their own but to gossip about others. This group was getting very boring. I hope I find new friends soon. Sometimes I wish there was someone who would understand me, someone who will actually listen. It's lonely being away from home… 


	5. Secrets of Regret

October's Secrets of Regret  
  
A/N: I'm running out of ideas! ARGH!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
I don't exactly like Cerulean anymore, actually, it's Silvia I don't like. I felt more ignored in my life than ever before, we can't talk to each other anymore, we can't be friends anymore. We visited Cerulean this month, I have to say, it was not exciting. I came back hoping to see someone who would be happy to see me, but instead, I got two crappy lip- glosses worth fifty cents each. We went to the mall with one of her friends, her dad thought we were going to the movies but instead went shopping for stuff. I didn't have any money, she didn't tell me were going anywhere, how was I supposed to know to bring MONEY?!!!!!!! I only had fifteen cents, and who the heck can buy something with fifteen cents?! A conversation with Ash over the internet was better than this, there was never an awkward moment with him, even in person. There was always something to laugh at.  
  
The school dance was at the end of the month, I finally had my ID. I came thirty minutes early and saw an eighth grader I knew, I didn't like him much, he always wanted to know my name (not cause he liked me or anything) but I would never tell him. He had three other friends with him when he saw me, and he asked for my name again, his stupid friend started making fun of us asking if I'd dance with him. I pushed him and walked away from him and frowned at his friend. As soon as I walked away, his stupid friend grabbed my hand but I tugged away, he was getting me very mad. Why would I want to dance with anyone, the only reason I went was because my friend wanted me to.  
  
Later on in the dance when it started, I saw my friend dancing with that moron that kept bugging me, I started making fun of them but that idiot kept shaking his head, saying he didn't like her that way. While she danced, I hung out with other friends. At the end, my friend tried to convince me to dance with this person I didn't even know but her refused and so did I.  
  
I've been talking to Ash over the internet, sending him e-mails more than anyone else and chatting more than anyone else. I was beginning to like him a lot more than I intended to. I've always neglected it, now I regret it. How could I have been so stupid, I should never have left, but if I didn't, I wouldn't have found out. It seems I tried to hide the truth from myself and make it so it is not true, but it is and it keeps coming back. The last time I talked to him, it made me surprised that he actually wanted me to be in Alvarado, it surprised me that he would not forget me. He seemed the least of all people to give me attention after how I've bullied him last year, I've always thought he was mischievous, he is. I've always thought he wouldn't care where I was, he doesn't. I thought he only cared about himself, but he cares more than I do. He has a heart of kindness, but me, I have a heart of neglect and judgement. He always seemed like the mean cruel one, the stupid jerk who was heartless. I was wrong, it was me.  
  
I never actually hated him, I knew that…I just liked to torment him, I've always had a need to bully someone, everyone, everything, except me. He never hated me, the way he is, how could he? I had once tried to commit suicide, but I was afraid it would hurt too much. He deserves an apology I've been thinking lately, but I could never say it, never in all my life have I felt so ashamed. He's now one of my few true friends, one of the few I consider a best.  
  
A/N: It's boring, I know. I'm going to start changing the person's true life ok? Make it seem less depressing and gloomy. 


	6. Remember in November

A/N: Hi, I recently got a review saying that Misty wouldn't let that stupid guy make fun of her and she'd kick his ass (apologize for the cussing) but realize that she has no real friends with her so she's pretty depressed, so she has changed quite a bit, she doesn't feel like beating guys up. Fortunately, she has already fallen for Ash so *wink* be happy. Oh yeah, to the person who gave my third review, (don't tell! You know what I mean!) And made no Pokemon existing because I only wanted the characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Ash: why do you hate me?  
  
Misty: I don't  
  
Ash: then why did you say so?  
  
Ash and I are having a conversation over the internet, I"m currently having a bit of fun with him.  
  
Misty: because it's fun  
  
Ash: I feel so hurt  
  
Misty: I was just kidding!  
  
Ash: I KNEW IT!  
  
Ash: I'M THE BEST!  
  
Misty: haha!  
  
Ash: I RULE!  
  
Misty: don't have to get that confident  
  
Ash: sorry  
  
Misty: I have to go now  
  
Misty: lily wants the phone  
  
Ash: I never met her  
  
Misty: yes you have  
  
Ash: I don't remember  
  
Misty: remember we were taking chinese school?  
  
Ash: yeah  
  
Misty: I was in the stupid class when you were in my sisters' class  
  
Ash: haha! You're stupid!  
  
Misty: I dare you to say that again!  
  
Ash: I was just kidding  
  
Misty: you better have been  
  
Ash: I still don't remember them  
  
Lily shouts to me, "Misty! Get off the internet!"  
  
"Hold on!" I shout back, wanting to talk more.  
  
"Or I'll tell Ash that you like him!" I fell off my chair.  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
Misty: I gotta go  
  
Ash: ok  
  
Misty: bye  
  
Ash: thanks  
  
Misty: for what?  
  
Ash: for making me the BEST!  
  
Misty: whatever  
  
Ash: bye  
  
Ash: see ya later  
  
Ash: ja ne  
  
Ash: sayonara  
  
Misty: GOOD BYE!!!!!!  
  
Ash: haha  
  
Ash: bye  
  
I exited the internet, he will never shutup will he? As long as I talk to him he won't. At least I get to talk to him, I talk to him less and less every month. My sisters don't have enough time for Chinese School, I have plenty of time.  
  
I have found new friends that are my age, except for that seventh grader, she left the group long before I did. We are allowed to go on the internet in the library, as long as we had our ID cards punched. I let them use it, and found that jerky friend from that last dance. We were playing on neopets and he caught us.  
  
"Oooohhh! You're not supposed to be on neopets." He said.  
  
"His name is Gary," Juliet said, "He's a moron." I pushed Gary away from us, then he started toward the librarian.  
  
"Hey wait!" I pull him back hoping he wasn't going to call for her. The bell rang.  
  
The same day, I was walking to choir. Gary called out my name and totally embarrassed me!  
  
"Waterflower! Waterflower!" He keeps calling me, I would've knocked his head off if none of his friends were around and if there were no teachers. I walk into the little choir room and ask one of my friends, Mary, "Do you know Gary?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the most annoying guy in the world!"  
  
"I know huh? Well, do you have any classes with him?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Can you give him a nice hard kick for me?"  
  
"Sure, gladly."  
  
I went to the school dance, it was yet again, very boring, and I asked Ash what his school dances were like.  
  
Ash: they're not bad, you should see the principal!  
  
Misty: who is he?  
  
Ash: I dunno, but he was shaking his fat ass in the dances  
  
Misty: he's that fat?  
  
Ash: Oh yeah  
  
Misty: our principal is skinny but wrinkly  
  
Ash: haha!  
  
Misty: he keeps walking into the classrooms, it gets annoying  
  
Misty: hey what instrument do you play now?  
  
Ash: percussion  
  
Misty: oh, I hate instruments  
  
Misty: I've given up on them but my mom isn't gonna let me off the hook that easy  
  
Ash: haha  
  
Ash: too bad  
  
Misty: I hate my life here  
  
Misty: I hate my family  
  
Misty: I hate my school  
  
Misty: I hate my friends  
  
Ash: So you really do hate me?  
  
Misty: all except you  
  
Ash: ok  
  
Ash: I feel much better  
  
Misty: actually…  
  
Ash: what?  
  
Misty: I have dozens of reasons to hate you  
  
Ash: what'd I do????  
  
Misty: you got me wet in OSS(Outdoor Science…)  
  
Ash: sorry  
  
Misty: you drew a pig in my memorable yearbook  
  
Ash: sorry  
  
Misty: you gave a whole bunch of guys my screen name  
  
Ash: then you wouldn't have so many people on your buddy list  
  
Misty: it's not like I talk to them that much anymore  
  
Misty: and over half of them hate me  
  
Ash: sorry  
  
Misty: but they were funny memories  
  
Misty: the first two only  
  
Ash: I'M SORRY!  
  
Misty: I thought so  
  
Ash: ok  
  
Misty: buh bye  
  
Ash: bye  
  
I sighed, I miss the memories. It's a good thing I could remember them with someone, remember in November. 


	7. December Night

December Night  
  
A/N: My head is starting to hurt and I am running out of ideas. The chapters may start coming out slower because not many are reviewing and I can't do all of it over Spring Break, or can I?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
I'm going to start going back to Cerulean every week until some point I don't know, we're going to visit my aunt for some business I don't care about, hopefully I'll get to see Ash, it has been so long! It seems that Gary thinks that I'm flirting with him, because I see him everyday at lunch, when I'm buying it, he's there first and then he starts to bug me and so I kick him really hard. All my friends hate him, another agrees that I'm flirting with him. I was used to being called a flirt in the year before but this is out of the question. I can't stand him! Everywhere I go, he shouts, "Hey Waterflower!"  
  
I'm getting sick of it, I told Ash about it and he says I'm flirting with Gary too! This is so unfair! So I said, "So you're saying we used to flirt in sixth grade." He is a moron, but what sucks is that it doesn't change how I feel about Ash, he replied, "That was a different thing." Uh huh, suuuure. "How different, you never shouted 'Hey Waterflower' at me in all my life but you called me a pig! Now he's telling people that he likes me!"  
  
"Maybe he does, I wonder if you like him too…that'd be funny, the perfect couple!" He used to be smarter than me but now he's a total moron. "You're gay, Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"I'm sor-" I already hung up the phone. Now the guy I had liked for the longest time was thinking I liked someone else. The phone started ringing again. Violet picked up the phone, she's the only one who was mature enough not to make fun of me about my crush on Ash. She shouted, "Misty! It's for you!"  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. Daisy came out of her room.  
  
"It's Ash, your boy-" I pushed her back into her room and told Violet to hang up.  
  
"Just take the phone! I need to leave by seven o'clock!" Violet shouted impatiently. I took it and said, "What!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, geez, I wouldn't have said it if I knew you were going to get that mad."  
  
"Well I did and no you are not forgiven."  
  
"Aww, come on Misty!"  
  
"Lemme think…no!"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor-"  
  
"Shutup!" I hung up again.  
  
Every week, we went back to Cerulean, and I didn't see Ash at all. There was no one there that I recognized, again the school dance really…how can I put this in a nice way…it really sucked. Then winter break finally came and we were going to stay in Cerulean all through it. I still have not forgiven Ash but I started to get mad at myself. I could've sworn that I saw him at a store once but he didn't see me. My sisters were unusually still popular, I was stuck with them everyday until one day I was invited to some little party. There was no one to hang out with so I just stayed in a corner, Silvia tried to convince me to hang out with her but I only knew three of her other friends out of, like, ten. I wish I could've brought one of my friends Linda, she would make everything really fun. Even though she was kind of annoying.  
  
So I stayed in that one little corner, when Ash came out of nowhere. I hoped he didn't see me so I turned away from him so he couldn't see my face. He has grown quite a bit, and I was very shy, especially since I had a crush on him and I yelled at him the last time we talked. About five seconds later, I heard someone talking behind me. I turned a little and saw Ash talking to Richie, I stood and walked over to Silvia and sat nearby. Someone in the group turned to me and said, "Are you eavesdropping? Go away you freak! Ugh!" She got me extremely mad, I couldn't help it, I couldn't control my actions. "What did you just call me?" I said in a not so quiet but not so loud voice.  
  
"I called you a freak, bug off!" about five girls surrounded the one who called me a freak and were scowling at me.  
  
"You're a witch!"  
  
"Shutup jackass!"  
  
"Why don't you, bitch?" She tried to kick me but I moved over causing her to kick the chair beside me. Many laughed but the five girls around started to cuss at me, I didn't care, they were only stupid words. She continued to try and insult me but I just sat down and yawned. She was getting sick of me and when I wasn't looking, she started to punch me but Ash came out of nowhere and stopped her. It wasn't until then I noticed a crowd around us, I was embarrassed, not because of the crowd but because of Ash. I stood up and walked outside, that's when the music started up again. It was freezing because of the snow, I didn't know that someone followed me.  
  
"So you're still Miss Tough Person huh?" It was Ash! I was more embarrassed that he followed me instead of staying inside rejecting me like everyone else. "Everyone hates you now, you had a fight with one of the most popular girls in school."  
  
"Umm…" I struggled to say something but nothing came out. I finally managed to say, "She started it."  
  
"That's not what she's saying."  
  
"I know. I'm saying it."  
  
"Haha," I couldn't believe he was laughing at a time like this. The stars shone brightly, and that's when I saw Gary. It seems he was having a vacation in Cerulean as well. I must have been scowling because Ash said, "What's up?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked at him and said, "Nothing, it's just…nothing." That's when Gary must've seen me.  
  
"HEY WATERFLOWER!" He started towards us, I was steaming up.  
  
"You're turning red." Ash said, "Who's he?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
"Hey Waterflower." Gary was now next to me, I stomped on his foot as hard as I could without looking bad in front of Ash. "Don't need to be rude!"  
  
"Go away!" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey I'm Gary, what's your name?" he said holding out his hand. I hid behind a nearby tree but it was way too thin.  
  
"I'm Ash." He said shaking Gary's hand. "Come on Misty!" he said pulling me out, I tried to resist but finally gave up and fell to the ground, too cold to get up.  
  
"Poor, poor Waterflower, too cold to get up." Gary said.  
  
"It's freezing!" I shouted at him, he was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Come on," Ash said pulling me to my feet, "We'll take you inside."  
  
"There is no way you can make me go in there, no way!" I replied to him.  
  
"Fine then, if you'd rather stay out here and get frost bite." He let go of me and started to walk inside. I didn't care if I would freeze to death, there was no way I was going to be around a bunch of snotty jerks. Gary went inside too leaving me by myself, I turned my back toward the party and watched the snow drop. One minute passed, five minutes passed, ten minutes, thirteen…  
  
At fifteen, I fell asleep for about three seconds and then I felt two people pulling me up to my feet. I opened my eyes and walked with Ash and someone I didn't recognize into the building.  
  
"I didn't know you were actually going to stay out there. Why didn't you come in? You really could've gotten frostbite." Ash said worriedly. I looked at my fingers, they were purple. I looked at the other person who took me inside, he said his name was Brock. It sounds like a funny name, it reminds me of a rock, but hey, Ash had a funny name, it's like he's been burned and put into an ashtray. And my name is Misty, it's like I've been evaporated.  
  
"That's what happens when anyone gets me mad, I either try to avoid them," I replied glaring at that girl I argued with, "or I'll hurt them bad." I stuck out my tongue at Gary when he started towards us.  
  
"I think the second one is more true." He laughed, by now, Brock was off trying to get someone to dance with.  
  
"I dare you to go outside and stay there for fifteen minutes then!"  
  
"I have no reason to, I don't get into fights easily." He teased.  
  
"Hmph! I didn't start it, I was minding my own business and then she started shouting at me!" He was going to get a bump in the head if he started accusing me of anything more.  
  
"That's what she does to everybody."  
  
"And explain to me how she's popular?"  
  
"Easy, it's because she's a bully and no one messes with her so they have to like her unless they want a black eye."  
  
"Ok, I get it."  
  
"Poor Waterflower finally gave up and decided to come in." Gary said after a while of eavesdropping. I would've kicked him but was still too cold, I moved toward the fire and gathered as much warmth as I could. I heard whispers behind me, as I turned around I got scowls from a bunch of people I never even knew. It turns out that the girl's name was Kara, she was whispering about me, I could tell because she was talking in someone's ear and that person was looking at me and laughing. I turned back toward the fire and ignored her. Ash finally came and so did Gary and Brock.  
  
"Little Misty is too cold to get up still." Gary said again. I was actually starting to sweat so I stood up and pushed him to the ground. Ash and Brock laughed and I smiled. Kara came over and said, "Oh look Dana, it's a jack-o- lantern in Christmas, the smile is so big that it's making a circle and her eyes are popping out." Another girl came out and laughed at me.  
  
"If you're going to laugh like a hyena, why don't you do it in your cave?" I said meaning to insult her. The three guys turned away and laughed a little. "Look Silvia," I said when she came to see what happened, Kara had her mouth open in an o, "it's a goldfish gulping down water, look she just swallowed a piece of her own crap." This time, the guys and Silvia laughed and couldn't turn away in time. I could've sworn that Kara tried to kick me but missed by a mile. I heard a car beep outside, it turns out that the party was supposed to be over now. I walked outside.  
  
"It was fun to see ya again," Ash surprised me at the door, "You do forgive me for that stupid thing weeks ago right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's all forgiven and forgotten." I walked to my car and waved goodbye to Brock and Ash, I stuck out my tongue at Gary. This has been the strangest and most memorable December Night I can ever remember…  
  
A/N: Good? Not really huh? Well, it's sort of better than all the other chapters. I'm gonna make the rest of this stuff up, real life bites. 


	8. When a LIe is the Truth

A/N: Hello again, as I said before, I'm gonna stop putting a person's real life cause it's a boring one. As you can see, every chapter talks about a different month, I'm going to stop talking about the school dances cause they're gonna all be the same, boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the owner of this story, not Pokemon.  
  
My parents have finished their business so now I'm not going to go back to Cerulean every week. My birthday is coming up soon, but I doubt that I'll have a party. I'm not going to invite anyone, who's to invite? Now I won't be able to see Ash again for who knows how long? A month? A year? How many more? I can't believe he didn't get the hint that I like him yet, maybe he did but he's not saying that he knows. That's a good thing. I told two eighth graders in his school that I like him recently, I made them promise not to tell but one of them told Silvia, and then they both told him at the same time, I was not happy. He was talking to me and them on the internet at the same time when all of a sudden he was like:  
  
Ash: what did you do?!  
  
Misty: what?  
  
Ash: Silvia, Sonya, lovergirl  
  
Misty: Oh, they told you that stupid thing  
  
I was hesitating now hoping he didn't believe them, but he kind of did. I was thinking of saying that they were probably trying to plot some kind of revenge against me for some reason I'd have to make up but decided not to for some reason.  
  
Ash: Umm…ok  
  
Ash: can I block you?  
  
Misty: what???  
  
Misty: nonono  
  
Ash: please?  
  
Misty: NONONONONONOOOO!  
  
Ash blocked me, I can't believe he did that! Actually I can't believe that Sonya told, I trusted her and depended on her to keep it a secret. Silvia was my former best friend but couldn't be depended on. I learned a long time ago that she was untrustworthy. Now I know never to tell anyone ever again because the other girl, Lenna, I reminded her of it and expected her to keep it a secret too and then she says she's gonna tell everybody in the world. I didn't actually say that I liked him but I said I use to like him, she bought that as I still do. I was like, go ahead, it's not like it's true.  
  
It's my birthday today, I got fifty bucks from my grandpa, but I don't care, did Ash unblock me yet? I didn't feel like calling him right now, besides, his mom would probably tell me he wasn't there again like she used to in the summer. I wanted to talk to him, Silvia told him just about a few weeks ago, it was hard to believe that there was no one in the world I could trust anymore, my current friends wouldn't care if I was embarrassed, another is trying to match me up with people, and the ones in Cerulean embarrass me on purpose just for their own amusement, some friends huh?  
  
Once I was in the library hanging out with my friends checking out magazines, when Gary came in, I didn't notice him and he poked my arm. I turned and he was looking back at me. Gary was going to play on the internet again, as usual. My friend was laughing.  
  
"Looks like someone's been bit by the lovebug!" she said to the others and me.  
  
"Him? You must be joking!" I scolded her.  
  
"Yes him, I think he likes you." She started to smile in that mischief way.  
  
"Besides, it's supposed to be cupid shooting an arrow, and no he doesn't like me, it's a crime."  
  
"No, it is the lovebug, and yes he does like you." I didn't feel like arguing anymore, I wasn't mad like I usually have been, I was laughing, she makes everybody laugh, even the most stern person. The only way Gary could make me laugh was if one of my friends were making fun of me and him, with Ash, I would laugh like there was no way to make me to stop.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? I know this chapter was pretty short but it's all I could think of, please R&R! 


	9. Not Lovebug, it's Cupid

A/N: It's taking a short time to upload the chapters isn't it? Well, I'm hoping that you're liking the stories and that you'll check back soon. Hopefully, I won't make it end soon, and maybe this will be the longest story I'll have ever written.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the call.  
  
Valentine's Day, it use to be my favorite holiday and now it's the worst one ever. I always had fun with it in elementary school, but now it's just a waste of time. I haven't been talking to Ash lately, maybe I will go to the dance this time, hopefully I'll have some fun this time.  
  
I've decided to go to the dance, and to my horror, Gary was there too. I avoided him as much as I could, and thought I had succeeded.  
  
"Hey Misty, let's go dancing, I wanna go dance!" Linda said, but I didn't know how to dance so I watched my friends dance in a small group. The song was over but after that was a slow dancing song, I felt someone tug on my arm and put his arms around my waist. It was that snotty brat Gary! I was embarrassed, but I didn't want to draw attention either, I just put my hands on his shoulders and moved around, disgusting! Linda came by and said, "Ooohhh! The lovebug bit you too Misty!"  
  
"Shutup!" I snapped at her in a whisper, "And it's not a lovebug, it's called cupid."  
  
"No, it's lovebug."  
  
"Cupid, just, go away." She left leaving me with my worst nightmare.  
  
This dance lasted a really long time and I was getting really bored and sick of this dancing, especially with the idiot holding onto me. Finally the song was over! I moved away and kicked Gary's shin. I looked for Linda and found her talking to the others.  
  
"You should've seen them! It was so funny, Misty-" she stopped when she saw me.  
  
"If I ever catch any of you talking about that ever again, I will make sure that you won't have a happy childhood!" they were getting me very embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Waterflower!" I heard behind me, I turned red and felt steam coming out of my ears. My friends giggled and Sara shouted out, "Invite me to the wedding!" that really got to me, I screamed at her and managed to grind my heel into her foot.  
  
"There's not going to be a wedding, I hate him, and I'm beginning to hate you too!" she just laughed at me.  
  
It's been a long night at the dance and I wanted to go on the internet. That's when Ash popped an instant message at me.  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
Misty: hi…  
  
Ash: sorry that I blocked you  
  
Misty: when did you do that?  
  
I really didn't know if he meant that time in January because I was too busy to use the computer.  
  
Ash: about a month ago.  
  
Misty: I went to a school dance today  
  
Misty: it was embarrassing!  
  
Ash: how?  
  
Misty: you remember Gary…  
  
And I told him all about my horrible night, he didn't make me feel any better.  
  
Ash: haha! Invite me to the wedding too!  
  
Misty: Arrgh!  
  
Ash: I'm just kidding.  
  
Ash: when's the next time you'll visit us in Cerulean?  
  
Misty: I don't know, probably in Spring Break.  
  
Ash: but that's way in April!  
  
Misty: not for me, it's in the end of March.  
  
Ash: oh, I didn't know that.  
  
Misty: why do you wanna know?  
  
Ash: go meet me in that new theme park they were building, they finished it.  
  
Misty: really? What's in it?  
  
Ash: I dunno, but I heard there was a haunted house.  
  
Misty: but it's march, halloween is gone.  
  
Ash: so sue me, I want to see it.  
  
Misty: there is absolutely no way you'll get me in there!  
  
Ash: we'll see about that, just go meet me there ok?  
  
Misty: but what time and when?  
  
Ash: I'll have to ask, call me later.  
  
Misty: will your mom let me?  
  
Ash: I dunno, girls never call me, only guys.  
  
Misty: that's because your mom always says that you're not home, I can even hear you in the background sometimes.  
  
Ash: oh, then I'll call you  
  
Misty: fine with me  
  
Ash: I gotta go now  
  
Misty: bye  
  
Ash: see ya  
  
I can't believe I'm going to finally see him again after almost a year, it's funny that he'd actually want to meet me again, not even Silvia would care. I haven't been bitten by any bugs lately but I can feel cupid's arrow making it's way into my heart.  
  
A/N: so what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Well, check back soon, I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter! 


	10. Evening Spring

A/N: Hey I'm back! I'm writing this on the same day that I wrote "Not Lovebug, it's Cupid" so be prepared for many chapters to come your way.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me.  
  
I've decided to not go to anymore dances unless there was a reason to, besides, I didn't want to go to any dances. Ash didn't call me yet but he says that it'll be on the weekend that I come back on a Saturday. I asked Linda if she wanted to come and she said, "Will we get to see some cute guys? All the guys here are ugly and mean."  
  
"No we won't, I don't want to look for any guys."  
  
"Then I don't wan to come."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
I met Ash at the theme park as he said, and the first place we went on was the ferris wheel, which we thought was really boring. We met at noon so it was really hot. There were water rides so we went on that, it was very boring except for the hundred foot drop, we were both screaming and got soaked! We had lots of fun when Ash wanted to go on a roller coaster.  
  
"No way! There is absolutely no way you can get me there!" He kept pulling me and tugging, I tried to resist when he finally got me wore out, he was tired too but made me go anyway, there was a loop and I screamed at him when we went upside down. The ride was over and nighttime was reaching us. We bought those little glow in the dark things that you put in your mouth, they were really cool.  
  
"Now let's go into the haunted house." He said.  
  
"NOOO! I don't want to go in there, it's too scary, especially at night!"  
  
"Look, I don't want to drag you in there like for the roller coaster ride."  
  
"Well you'll have to deal with it!" I pouted. He started tug on me again but I resisted and was successful.  
  
"Haha! I win this round!"  
  
"Don't be so sure." To my surprise, he swept me off my feet and carried me into the haunted house. I thought he might drop me so I put my arms around his neck holding on tightly.  
  
"Cheater!" He snickered and put me down as soon as we entered the haunted house. I slapped his shoulder and pouted even more.  
  
Inside the haunted house, we started out in this small room with pictures moving their eyes, we were the only ones since we were going on our own little personal ride, but before that, I was squealing, "NO, let's go with other people, it's too scary!"  
  
"That's what makes it so fun." Ash dragged me into the little room after the people before us, and we ended up in the little room alone. There was a voice talking, jabbering on and on about some ghosts that would haunt us now that we entered, and then the lights went off. I clung onto Ash's shoulders whimpering. Suddenly, a wall opened up and there was a little two- seated chair waiting for us. We sat down in it and it started to move. A ghost came out of nowhere right in front of us, I covered my eyes with my hands but Ash took them down. There were dressed up skeletons in old- fashioned clothes dancing and then one of them popped up on my side of the chair and made me scream. I scooted more inside the chair near Ash, I turned and he was looking on his side, there were goblins eating what looked like raw meat and then I heard a witch's laugh behind me. Ash turned and I slowly turned and saw a green face so ugly you can't even begin to describe it! The thing only had one eye, it's face was covered in bumps and there was a hole for a nose. The hair looked like it's been ironed and the eyes were bulging. All of a sudden, it shot its hand at me! It would've gotten me if Ash hadn't pulled me back closer to him, I was horrified that the creators would do something like that.  
  
"That's not supposed to be there." Ash whispered into my ear as the witch flew away on her broom.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked shaking from the frightening event and since it was so cold.  
  
"I went through this before in October and I was on your side, there wasn't a witch and they wouldn't put something solid so close to the people going through the ride."  
  
"Maybe they put something new in."  
  
"Not likely, my friend came last week and said that a goblin stole his wallet. He didn't say anything about a witch. See if you're missing anything." I looked around at my stuff, my money was in my backpack, and my backpack was still here, luckily, I was sitting on it, but my arm had a little bloody scratch I didn't notice it before.  
  
"That witch scratched me!" I showed him the wound and took a little napkin out to clean up some of the bleeding. When the bleeding stopped, I noticed that my jacket was missing. "I guess she took my jacket instead, maybe she was catching a cold." I giggled, but it didn't change the fact that I was cold. Ash gave me his jacket when the ride was over. We checked the time and it said nine o'clock. That was the time we were supposed to leave, so I returned his jacket and walked to my grandma's place, that's where we were going to be staying for the night.  
  
A/N: Ya like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was pretty fun. Return soon! Out of all the chapters, this one was the closest to AAML so far, but that's just my opinion, and it's not exactly AAML yet. 


	11. Surprise!

A/N: I have not updated for a while because of the reviews, there aren't many. I almost deleted this story so be happy that I'm continuing, to those of you who support me, which are not many, thanks but I don't think this story will last much longer, unless I find more ideas. Hopefully this will be a very long story, and there will be more reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, don't sue me, I'm too young, seriously.  
  
I have yet to discover why Gary is hitting on me, and yet I'm not sure if Gary is hitting on me, and yet Gary acts like he's hitting on me, but I don't want him to hit on me.  
  
"Wassup Waterflower? Are you going to the dance Waterflower? Why don't you talk to me Waterflower?" I'll never escape from him, horrible horrible horrible! Arrgh!  
  
"No I'm not going to the dance and I don't want to talk to you because you are annoying!"  
  
"Well go to the dance anyways Waterflower!"  
  
"How about…no?!"  
  
"Go to the dance anyways or I'll annoy you until you actually start to like me."  
  
"That's not how it works with me, Gary. Now please go away before I kick you."  
  
"Fine Waterflower, but go to the dance."  
  
"Why should I? You'll ask me to dance?!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah." I had my back toward him but I spun around, he was already gone talking to his friends.  
  
"Hey Misty, are you going to the school dance? It'll be fun." Linda asks me, I am not really happy because I did not want to get stuck dancing with Gary.  
  
"I don't want to go, Gary will be there." I replied.  
  
"Come on! It'll be really fun! You should go!"  
  
"Tell me how it'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know, we'll dance, we'll talk, we'll slow dance with cute guys."  
  
"There are no cute guys in this school."  
  
"Well, go anyway."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"You are annoying!"  
  
"Well as long as you go."  
  
"I see you decided to come Waterflower." Gary pops out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm waiting for my friends, I'm not here to do any dancing." I reply walking away toward Linda when I see her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come."  
  
"I didn't say that." We walked in the gym where the dance was held, and the good thng was that some of our other friends were there. We talked for a while and then came a slow dance, a guy I don't know asked me to dance but I asked my friends and they were smiling. I took that as a yes so we went off danicing. The only thing we did was move around, he tried to talk to me but I never answered, I just said "uh huh" and nodded. It was clear I was bored out of my mind. The song was over.  
  
I walked back to my friends and they asked, "How was it?"  
  
"Was it fun?"  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Hold on!" I said rather annoyed, "It was boring, I wasn't even paying attention to him." The next slow dance came up and the some of my friends were asked to dance this time and not me, I was glad of it. To my horror, Gary pops up out of nowhere catching me by myself.  
  
"Hey Waterflower, are you gonna dance?"  
  
"Yes, but not with you."  
  
"Aww, come on!"  
  
"No." I walked out of the gym into the girls' restroom. There was a girl crying, as usual. There's always a girl crying in there for some reason. I walked passed her and saw Silvia right there. I turned quickly and tried to get away but Silvia already saw me and followed me out.  
  
"Hey Misty! What are you doing here?" She asked me as we went into the gym.  
  
"Me? What are you doing here? I go here!"  
  
"All of our school is going to be visiting here, well half of us anyway."  
  
"You're kidding, how can you get half a school into another school on another island?"  
  
"I don't know, they just did." Gary came all of a sudden taking me by surprise.  
  
"Are you going to stop hiding now?" he asked.  
  
"Who's he Misty?" Silvia asked curiously and also mischieviously thinking of a set up plan.  
  
"He's no one, I gotta go now, come on Gary." I pushed him back into the gym thankful that Silvia didn't follow.  
  
"Will you dance now?" Gary asked. It was a slow song, just my bad luck.  
  
"Hey Misty?" I turned around and saw Ash, I was surprised and blushing, I knew I was blushing, you didn't have to look at me to know.  
  
"Hi?" 


	12. Are You Jealous?

A/N: Sorry for the holdup, but I couldn't come up with a good idea. I'm making this up as I go along. Please review, it's a good fic, it's not boring and you know it. If it were, then why would you be reading it then?  
  
(name) it's the person who's talking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so if you sue me, you will be more sorry than your butt can handle.  
  
"Misty?" I turned around and was shocked to see Ash there.  
  
"Hi? Umm…Ash, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, I know who you are!" (Gary)  
  
"Shutup Gary!" I mumbled, "So half the school came to Mabel Island? What for?"  
  
"Well, it's a sort of field trip for the seventh graders cause…every year we do this, sometimes at the beginning of the year, the middle, or the end."  
  
"Very strange…" I didn't believe that they could bring so many people onto a field trip, but it was possible…I guess.  
  
"Misty, where have you been?" Linda asked. She came up from nowhere and Gary kept trying to pull me away. Silvia came into the building with some old friends. They started towards us, but I didn't want to stick around so I said, "I'm gonna go now ok? I don't wanna stick around for them to come by and piss me off." I didn't like them anymore, they were rather annoying so I walked off.  
  
"So…" Gary was still there and I pulled away with me outside.  
  
"Now you can go, but you better not talk to me for the rest of the dance." I said walking off. He followed.  
  
"First you have to dance with me."  
  
"Not on your life, I'm leaving." I walked out the door knowing that I couldn't get back in. I heard footsteps when I sat down by a bench beside the grass. "I thought I told you to go away Gary."  
  
"Why did you leave?" it wasn't Gary's voice I was hearing, but someone else's. I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't feel like looking up.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked again, I didn't want to answer but I had to if I wanted him to stop asking.  
  
"I was getting rather annoyed by the noise, and I came for peace and quiet."  
  
"Then you should've stayed home."  
  
"Home is worse than the dance when everyone is shouting."  
  
"No wonder you liked Outdoor Science school so much, but I don't remember it being so quiet. Especially that time I dumped water on your head."  
  
"Hey!" I finally looked up, I didn't have to because I already knew who it was by then. "That was almost a year ago! And you still have to make fun of me about it." Ash just smiled. I slapped his arm but not too hard. "You're gonna miss the rest of the dance, you can't get back in once you go out."  
  
"That's ok, I assume that you knew that when you walked out the door."  
  
"If I could then I would have walked to place a lot more quiet, even if it was 100 miles away."  
  
"No you wouldn't you'd be too tired before you walked a quarter of a mile."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Guys were made stronger so you can't blame me for it!"  
  
"Yeah right, that's what they all say…" I started to regret leaving the dance, so I just walked to the corner of the fence, the borders of the dance area. "So what's up with you and Silvia?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing, she's just boring and untrustworthy and stupid and-"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point."  
  
"Why did you come out here?"  
  
"Why would you wanna know?"  
  
"I told you, so it's your turn to tell me."  
  
"Aww, not fair." He chuckled at his imitation of me, "Cause I wanted to see what you were up to."  
  
"Hmph, spying on me were you? Well I am rather insulted." I said talking like a conceited person that was offended.  
  
"I was not spying!" he defended himself.  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to see if…you were ok…" I looked at him funny and laughed. He was slightly blushing, you could see pink in his cheeks if you could see close enough. "I mean, if you were upset or something like that…" he turned even more pink. "I mean not upset but sad…" now he started to turn bright red. "I mean mad!"  
  
"And next you're gonna say glad." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah! I mean no!" I guess the dance was over because people were walking out and parents were coming.  
  
"I guess I might see ya tomorrow then, bye." I walked over to my mom and went to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was that?" My mom asked in the car.  
  
"A friend from Alvarado." I replied, I was hoping that she would stop asking questions, I knew where she would lead.  
  
"Is he an old boyfriend? You never told me if you ever had a boyfriend, and why is he on Mabel Island when he should be at Cerulean?"  
  
"I never had a boyfriend in my life, he's just a friend. He said that every year, the seventh graders from Alvarado come visit us. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School, how horrible. I really wonder if Ash was there last night, or was it a dream? I'll find out in five minutes, but I definitely don't want to run into Silvia, what a nightmare that'll be. I can see the school now, there's a guy waving to me now, I wonder who it is. Oh, just my luck...it's Gary. Oh no! He's walking towards me, I gotta hide! Oh look, there's Ash! I'll just keep walking, and hopefully I'll slip away from Gary.  
  
"Hey Waterflower, I see that you did not want to join the dance, why? I couldn't find you for a long time." Gary caught me while I was thinking.  
  
"I was getting bored, and it was getting too noisy." I tried to get away but Gary clung onto my arm. I didn't want to seem so mean because I wanted to be a new person and I wanted to be a nice person.  
  
"But where were you?" he wouldn't let me leave until he got an answer.  
  
"I left the dance early and went outside, I didn't want to come back in so I went out the doors."  
  
"But why? It's so boring, and there's no one to talk to."  
  
"I talked to Ash."  
  
"He left too?" I could tell that Gary was getting jealous.  
  
"I have to go now, class will start soon." I pulled away from his grasp and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Gary is jealous of Ash, because he is so close to Misty, whom he has a crush on. But as I said in the summary, Misty likes Ash, but what will Gary do to make Misty his? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
~*flowerwink*~ 


	13. What Happened After That...

A/N: Sorry but I was having a writer's block! And I kinda lost my interest in Pokemon! And I was working on my Star Wars fic so much cause Star Wars is my new obssession! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was summertime now, I'm glad that I don't have to talk to Gary anymore. My father has recently lost his job once more and is looking for one right now. While he was doing that, the girls in my family decided to go back to visit our old friends back in Cerulean. Sure mine didn't pay attention to me much anymore but it still... My friend was having a birthday party and decided to invite me, and I wasn't very surprised to see so many people I never knew before. The only ones I recognized was a few old buddies, a few old enemies, and Ash. Naturally, Ash's friends still hated my guts and threw insults my way. "Come on guys, lay off her." He said to them. "Why? You're actually her friend now? Freaky!" "Yeah whatever..." He came my way and led me somewhere with less people. "Guess what." "What?" He didn't seem very happy when he said "Guess what". "You won't like it..." He said. "Why? What's happening?" "My dad wants to move outta Cerulean and go to Pallot Town." He said sadly and turned away. "Oh no! Why?" I was horrified. He couldn't move! Not if I'm not allowed to see him again! Not if I couldn't tell him my feelings! Not if I have to lose our friendship that I worked so hard in making! I didn't want him to forget me like my friends did, which is very likely to happen with Ash. The only difference between him and my friends was that he cared and they didn't... "My dad's boss wants to transfer him there." He just shrugged. "Do you have a school to go to already?" I asked. "Yeah... My mom already registered me there." "That sucks! Now whenever I visit, you won't be there..." I lowered my head, disappointed. "When do you leave?" "Next week." "Oh, I leave tomorrow..." I want to tell him how I feel, I have to tell him how I feel! Before it's too late, before I don't get another chance! For some reason, I started to cry. "What's wrong? I didn't know you'd get this sad or else I wouldn't have told you until I actually did move!" He handed me a tissue. I took it and then a bunch of cars started appearing in front of the house. "I'll see you tomorrow." I put on a happy smile and pretended that the tears never came out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So will you visit Cerulean sometimes?" I asked him the next day. "Doubt it, my parents aren't the kind that of people to visit old friends over fifty miles away." He replied. Tell him! Tell him! I told myself over and over again. It was right on the tip of my tongue when... "Misty! Come on! Dad just called and he found a job back on Mabel Island!" Lily shouted. "I'm coming!" I turned to Ash, "Well, hopefully I'll see you later." "Yeah, maybe." He muttered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Bye!" I ran to the van and took a seat in the back, all to myself. As we started to move, I looked back at him through the large window. He waved and I waved back, knowing that this was the last time I'd ever lay eyes on him... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...But I was wrong...  
  
"I strongly regret not telling him how I felt, and I regret that even now." I closed my eyes and laid back. "But Mom! Why would you regret that if you MARRIED him?" My daughter, Ruby, asked. "I don't know... Maybe so I would have actually gotten some experience with other guys cause I never got over him all my life!" I said. "I'm home! Misty? Ruby?" Ash called from the doorway. "Dad!" Ruby ran to her father. "Guess what!" "Don't tell me your mother has been telling you more horrible stories about me again!" He laughed. "Of course I have." I joked. He leaned in for a kiss and I gave it to him. "Mom told me about how she had a crush on you in seventh grade and that you drew a pig in her year book once and stuff!" Ruby smirked. "How could I not have known?" He sat on a couch in the living room. "Who knows?" "So of all the stories you know, why did it have to be that one?" He asked. Ruby shook her head at me. I nodded my head. She shook her head faster. I continued to nodd. She shook her head furiously. I decided to tell him, "It turns out our little girl has a boyfriend." "Mom!" She shrieked. "Just be happy that your brother doesn't know about it." The doorbell rang. Ruby ran to get her backpack and opened the door. "Hey Ruby." A teenage boy stood outside the door. "Hey Tim." She replied. "Well Ruby? Who is it?" Ash asked, referring to who she had a crush on. I was surprised that my husband was just as dense as he was in seventh grade. "That's something you'll never know." She smiled and shut the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Well? How did you like it? This is where it ends ok? Thanks for reading! I know this was kinda shorter than all my other chapters but I just wanted to get this over with. later! 


End file.
